I Can't Because
by Malconette Tara
Summary: Tenma lagi marahan sama Tsurugi . Satu pihak ingin minta maaf dan satu pihak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih . Pairing : KyouTen , a little HakuKyou . Warn : Yaoi ! LAST CHAP UP !
1. Fool Options

I Can't . . . Because . . .

.

.

.

By : Malconette Tara

.

.

Genre :

Hurt/Comfort and Romance and Humor

.

.

Pairing :

KyouTen , HakuKyou

.

.

Warn for u :

Gaje , alur berantakan , plagiatan mungkin (kayaknya pernah mendengar cerita ini and I want to share it , ato itu perasaan Malco aja kali ya ? ) , OOC , awkward sekali , weird banget , bego sekali , absurd banget and any nonsense told . YAOI lah

.

.

Kalau sudah membaca warning , dan tak ingin melanjutkannya , silahkan kembali ke halaman sebelumnya , dimana anda menemukan lebih banyak tulisan yang lebih cakep ketimbang Malco

.

.

.

Masih mo ngebaca ? bandel amat

.

.

.

Wah , masih mo ngebaca yah ?

.

.

.

Malco tidak bertanggung jawab kalo ortumu bilang , " Si ' anu ' kok jadi begitu ? guling guling mulu . Kena sakit kuning kali ye ? "

Silakan baca ! ^0^

Sinar matahari mulai menyeruak di jendela kamar Tenma . Tenma masih tidak rela jika selimutnya melorot begitu saja dari tubuhnya . Jam wekernya sudah berteriak 10 detik yang lalu .

' Heii , ini kan hari Jumat . Bolehlah telat telat dikit '

Tapi jam weker itu tak mau diam .

" Hiiiiihhhh , URUSAIIII ! "

DUASSSH ! BRAK !

Jam weker malang itu ditendang sama si domba . Membuat kaget Aki nee yang berada di depan pintu kamar Tenma .

Aki menarik nafas , menenangkan dirinya dan membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan . Dia duduk di samping tempat tidur Tenma dan membisikkan mantra yang pasti membuat Tenma meloncat .

" Tenma , ayo bangun . Tsurugi sudah menjemputmu . . . Kasihan , dia menunggumu lho . . . Di depan gerbang . "

Sontak , Tenma lompat bak lumba lumba dikasi fillet fish . Dengan kecepatan cahaya , dia menyambar handuk dan mandi ala embek . Lalu memakai gakuran yang tergantung di lemarinya .

Aki hanya manggut manggut eh tunduk tunduk eh #PLETAK ! geleng geleng melihat Tenma yang kalo mendengar nama Tsurugi Kyousuke , semua fungsi otaknya bekerja dengan sangat baik , efisien , dan spesifik . Seakan password untuk otak Tenma adalah 'tsurugikyousuke10 '

Tenma menyambar sarapan yang tersedia di atas meja .

" Itfefimafsu ! "

" Itterasshai ! Eh , matte Tenmaa ! "

CKIIIIITTT ! BRAK !

Dengan cantiknya , Tenma menghantam pintu . Dan tentu saja itu pasti . . .

" Itai ~~ ! "

Kalau jam weker itu melihat Tenma , dia pasti cekakak cekikikan . Rasain !

" UUHH . ? Ada apa Aki Nee-chan ? " Kata Tenma sembari mengusap kepalanya yang menabrak pintu .

" Bekal makan siangmu . . " Aki menyerahkan bento kepada Tenma .

" Oh iya . Arigatou . "

" Pelan pelan saja . "

Kali ini dia membuka pintu dengan pelan sambil ngedumel , " Awas kau pintu jelek . Kalau kau sampai merusak wajah kawaii ku , aku tak akan memaafkanmu . " Dengan santainya dia jalan ke halaman depan

SYAAAT !

Tau-tau Tsurugi sudah menggaet lengannya , dan menariknya ( baca : menggeret ) lalu berlari menuju jalan ke sekolah .

" Ma – matte , Tsurugiiii ! "

" Kita hampir terlambat , BAKAAA ! Kalau tidur , ngira ngira dong ! " triak Tsurugi yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Tenma yang kini diseret seret di sepanjang jalan . Sampai sekolah dulu ding , baru dibahas .

" Eh ? memangnya kau sudah menunggu berapa menit ? "

" 30 menit ! "

Dari kejauhan , gerbang sekolah hampir tertutup sempurna . Satpam ngikik setan, ngeliat masih ada murid yang telat . Tsurugi frustasi . Rekor " tiada – telat " nya berhasil dibinasakan gara gara sebijik domba yang ketiduran .

" AAARGHHH ! "

" Pakai hissatsu saja . " kata Tenma yang tersengal sengal karena " mendadak – latihan "

" Ah iya . " Tsurugi sadar akan kebloonnannya disaat panik #author disiram oli panas .

...

Mikir mikir mo pake hissatsu apa .

Death sword ? Mach Wind ? kasian ntar satpam terbang lagi

Death drop ? Devil burst ? ntar gerbangnya rusak .

...

...

...

BANYAKAN MIKIR LU BERDUA ! TALK LESS DO MORE , MEEENNN ! GERBANGNYA UDAH DITUTUP !

" Ya udah ! pake hissatsunya Shinsuke saja ! " tereak Tsurugi parnoan

" Baik ! " Tenma kincah kirap ( baca : gedubrakan ) nyiapin ancang ancang

" Eh , bentar deh , kalian belajar darimana ? " tanya Malco

Tenma & Tsurugi nge starring Malco

" INI KAN CUMAN FIKSI ! SEMAU KAMI LAH ! "

Malco mingkem dan pundung di bawah sorot lampu .

" Buttobi Jump ! " Mereka berhasil membuat satpam itu nganga 7 senti . Sakka kurabu kok dilawan !

Setelah melewati gerbang , mari kita tanyakan kepada peta .

" Katakan Peta ! "

" Sekali lagi ! "

" Katakan peta ! "

" Dia peta ! dia peta ! "

" Katakan peta ! "

...

#PLAK#KROMPYANG#DUASSH!#BAK#BUGH!

Malco ketauan kebanyakan nonton D*ra .

...

...

STAND BY PLEASE

...

...

LOADING SUCCESS , BROERR!

Setelah melewati gerbang , Tsurugi masih tetap menarik Tenma . Dan saat itulah Tenma menyadari kalau ukuran telapak tangan Tsurugi lebih besar ketimbang punyanya . Wah , ini tak bisa dibiarkan ! Tsurugi yang tersadar karena terus menggenggam tangan Tenma mulai melepaskannya .

" Eh ? Tunggu Tsurugi ! "

" Ada apa lagi ? kelas mau dimulai lho . "

" Kemarikan telapak tanganmu ! "

" Ke - .. "

Belum sempat Tsurugi melanjutkan dialognya , Tenma sudah menempelkan telapak tangannya dengan punya Tsurugi . Walau singkat – Tsurugi keburu menarik tangannya – Tenma benar benar memastikan kalau ukuran punya Tsurugi memang lebih besar .

" Kau mau apa sih ? ! Ayo cepat ! " sembur Tsurugi dan berbalik, meninggalkan Tenma yang langsung mengejarnya .

Fufufu ... Sayangnya Tenma tak melihat rona merah manis di wajah Tsurugi . . . .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sambil nunggu Tenma cs belajar , as information , disini KyouTen belon pacaran . Sabaaaarrr , ntar ada kok adegannya . Walaupun agak diblurred dikit alurnya

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Aaaaahhh , aku kesal sekali ! "

" Menurutku tidak masalah jika tanganmu lebih kecil daripada Tsurugi . " kata Kariya .

Saat ini , jam istirahat sedang berlangsung dan Tenma mengadu kepada Kariya & Hikaru .

" Menurutmu ! menurutku tidak ! kami kan sama sama laki laki ! masa ' aku ketinggalan jauh dibandingkan Tsurugi ! Gak terimaa ! "

' Ya itulah nasibnya jadi uke , kawan . ' batin Kariya , memandang Hikaru yang tengah membaca buku .

" Oh iya . Kalau tidak salah ada anak kelas sebelah yang menembak Tsurugi hari ini . " kata Hikaru yang ikutan nimbrung .

" Eeeeehh ? Siapa ? siapa ? " Tenma heboh .

" Uhnnn ... Kalau tidak salah namanya Ha . . . "

" Tenmaa ! kau dipanggil Endou kantoku ! " kata Shinsuke .

" Oke ! "

Menatap kepergian *oi , dia belon ma'ninat (baca : mati )* Tenma , Kariya beralih ke Hikaru .

" Entah kenapa , aku punya firasat yang sangat buruk . . " kata Kariya

" Aku juga . "

" Kontak batin . . "

" Iyaaa . . . "

" Benar . . "

" Selalu setia , ya ? " Malco nyolot

" Ho-oh "

Sejujurnya baik Kariya , Hikaru maupun Author ga tau kemana arah dialog ini berlangsung. . .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tenma bernyanyi kecil di sepanjang lorong bawah . Dan ketika ia melewati halaman belakang sekolah . . .

' Ah , itu Tsurugi . Ngapain sih ? '

"Tsuru – "

" Aku menyukaimu ! "

Tenma terdiam . Itu siapa ? seorang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya , berambut platinum dan white - silverish ponytail di belakangnya .

Tenma langsung ngumpet .

" Duh nembak niihh . . " gumamnya .

" Anone , aku ... akan pindah ke God Eden semester depan .. Jadi . . . untuk kenang kenangan , Tsurugi – kun mau berpacaran denganku ?.."

" . . . . . Maaf , Hakuryuu . "

' Aku penasaran. Gimana ya ekspresinya Tsurugi ? ' batin Tenma bloon

Saat itu juga rasa penasaran tenma terjawab .

Yang ia lihat bukan kehangatan sama seperti ketika Tsurugi menjemputnya . Atau perasaan menyenangkan ketika mereka menendang bola bersama sama . Itu adalah ekspresi dingin yang sama pada saat Tsurugi ingin menghancurkan Raimon .

_Kenapa berbeda ?_

" Ka . . . Kalau begitu . . . peluk aku sekali saja ! "

" Maaf . . kalau bukan dengan orang yang kusukai , aku tidak bisa "

" . . . . . . . . . . Be – begitu ya ... Maaf aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak . . Terma kasih . . "

Lalu Hakuryuu berlari meninggalkan Tsurugi yang terpaku .

SIIIIIIIINGG . . .

" Haaaahhh ~~~ " Tsurugi terduduk lemas .

" Dasar Tsurugi bodoh ! "

Tsurugi berbalik dan mendapati Tenma meloncati jendela lorong .

" Tenma ? ! Sejak kapan . . . . Kau melihatnya ? ! ! kenapa kau nangis ? ! ! "

Tanpa basa basi , Tenma menarik kerah Tsurugi yang notabenenya , Tenma itu pendek , jadi dia narik kerahnya ke bawah . Tsurugi pengin ketawa sayang momennya ga tepat . Takut ngerusak chemistry #udah mo dihajar sempet sempetnya ngomong begitu - -

" Anak itu nangis tau ! dia kan mau pindah sekolah ! "

...

Untuk sejenak Tsurugi terdiam

' Ck , kirain mo protes karena gw hampir digaet orang lain .. ga tauunyaaa . . . '

" Memangnya kenapa kalau peluk dia sebentar saja ! apanya yang "nggak bisa " ?! "

" Aku tidak menyukai dia ! " Tsurugi melepaskan cengkraman Tenma . " Mana mungkin aku memeluk orang yang sama sekali tak kusukai ! "

" Kenapa ? hanya peluk sebentar saja , beres kan ? Kamu tadi lihat , anak itu sedih sekali ! "

" . . . . . . yang seperti itu sih terserah dia kan ? "

Tenma kesel setengah mati

" Tsurugi bodooohhh ! "

" Ap- "

" Aku benci sekali padamu ! " teriak Tenma , masih berurai air mata . " Kau kira . . . kau kira . . . menyatakan perasaan itu mudah ? ! butuh keberanian tau ! "

" Kalau begitu kenapa kau yang marah ! ! "

" Aku marah karena aku peduli padamu dan pada anak itu ! "

" Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu ! Jangan ikut campur ! Dasar bodoh ! "

" Kau sendiri bodoh , bodoh ! "

" Yang ngomong bodoh berarti dia sendiri yang bodoh , bodoh ! "

" Kau sendiri sajalah yang bodoh , biasanya orang yang keras itu selalu bodoh , bodoh dan bodoh ! bodoh ! "

Lama-lama author jadi bodoh . . .

" UUUHHHH ! dasar cowok salju ! " Tenma beranjak pergi dari tempatnya , meninggalkan Tsurugi yang meng – es . *membatu udah biasa . Main stream dikit .

" Huh , cowok salju ? cowok dingin mungkin . . "

" _Aku benci sekali padamu ! "_. _" Kau kira . . . kau kira . . . menyatakan perasaan itu mudah ? ! butuh keberanian tau ! "_

" Aku tidak sama sepertimu , Hakuryuu . " kata Tsurugi sedih . " Kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan sempurna . Bahkan , sejujurnya aku menghargaimu . Sedangkan aku . . . . Padahal orangnya ada di sampingku setiap saat "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Kalian bertengkar ? " kata sang senpai , Shindou .

" Aku tidak mau lagi peduli dengan Tsurugi ! Huh ! "

" Gimana nih ? lusa ada pertandingan lho . " caplok Kariya .

Tenma sudah menceritakan sebagian besar ceritanya pada couple seperti MasaHika , & TakuRan .

" Ngomong ngomong, Tsurugi jelas shock , saat kamu menyuruhnya memeluk Hakuryuu , kan ? " kata Kirino .

" . . . . Kirino senpai juga bilang begitu . Memangnya kenapa ? Apa salahnya kalau dia berpacaran dengan Hakuryuu sebentar saja ? "

" Itu karena . . . . . "

...

Ga ada yang berani jawab . Semua tau jawabannya . Kalau . . . .

TSURUGI ITUKAN SUKANYA PADAMU , TENMAA . . .

Atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin mengeluarkannya dari mulut sendiri . Tenma yang hanya punya 2 kbps untuk otaknya mana mungkin bisa mencerna .

" Pokoknya ! kau harus berbaikan dengan Tsurugi sebelum tanding ! jangan merusak workteam ! "

" Kenapa Shindou senpai jadi ngamuk padaku ? "

" Kita sih setuju saja dengan Shindou "

Tenma mangap . Kariya menepuk bahu Tenma

" Demi tim , kawan . Lakukanlah ! " kata Kariya layaknya bapak ngasih wejangan ke anaknya .

Tenma menangis di bawah hujan di samping pohon beringin .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Skip time ~~~

Morning , 09 : 43 in corridor school

Tenma's side

Walaupun dibilang begitu , tapi . . kan Tsurugi yang salah ! Aku ga akan minta maaf sampai dia sendiri yang minta maaf ! gumam Tenma .

Tenma berjalan melintasi lorong dan disanalah Aoi berada , sedang membawa 1 wadah besar yang berisi air panas .

" Hei ! jangan main lari larian disini dong ! " bentak Aoi . " Aku sedang membawa air panas nih ! "

" Yeah ! homerun ! " teriak anak laki laki yang menggunakan kantung baju olahraga sebagai bola base ball #yeah kreatip. Kreak dan primitip .

Salah satu kantong itu mengenai Aoi dan . . .

"Kyaaaa ! "

" Tenmaaa! Awaaass ! "

KLANG !

Tsurugi 's side .

Toilet cowok

Fuh . . . Dasar Tenma . Bisa bisanya dia berangkaat lebih awal dariku .

Tsurugi membasahi handuk kecil yang ada di tangannya .

" Aneh . Biasanya , kalau kami bertengkar , besoknya pasti dia lupa . Tapi , hari ini kenapa ? "

"Kyaaaa! "

" Tenmaaa ! Awaaaasss ! "

KLANG !

Tsurugi langsung bergegas keluar dari toilet . Dan menemukan Tenma terduduk dan basah .

" PA-PANASSSSS ! "

" AIR WOI ! AER ! "

" MINGGIR KALIAN ! "

Tsurugi cepat bertindak . Dibukanya kancing gakuran Tenma dan memasukkan handuknya yang sudah dibasahi . Menggendong Tenma ala bridal style lalu berlari menuju klinik sekolah .

CLING !

Semua terjadi begitu cepat .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Aaaah , untung saja . Kalau terlambat 1 menit , kau bisa terkena luka bakar , Tenma kun . " kata petugas UKS .

Tenma hanya diam di balik selimutnya , menyembunyikan kepalanya sedangkan Tsurugi duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya , juga terdiam .

" Untuk sementara jangan kemana mana dulu ya ."

Hening mulai merayapi ruangan itu .

" Nih , sepatumu . " kata Tsurugi yang mulai memberanikan diri untuk berbicara . Tenma langsung merampasnya tanpa basa basi .

TWITCH

" Hei , bukannya bilang - "

" Sendirian . . . sendirian juga . . aku masih bisa lari kesini . . . " kata Tenma dingin .

" . . . . . . . . . . . Begitu ya . "

Tsurugi beranjak dari bangkunya dan meninggalkan UKS .

Tenma's POV

Saat Tsurugi pergi , air mataku mengalir lagi .

Aneh . Rasanya aneh .

Melihat Tsurugi yang tidak seperti biasanya waktu itu . . . Rasanya diriku jadi agak aneh . . .

Aku jadi lebih keras kepala .

Dan aku tahu Tsurugi bukan cowok berhati salju . Pasti ada alasannya .

Dan yang ingin kuucapkan kepadanya tadi bukan itu . Bukan kata kata yang menyakitkan hatinya .

Melainkan . . . .

" Arigatou Gozaimasu , Tsurugi . "

Tsurugi 's POV

Aku . . . Sepertinya salah telah meninggalkan Tenma seperti itu .

Perasaan ini benar benar tidak enak .

Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai keadaan seperti ini .

Harusnya kuterima saja Hakuryuu , kalau tahu Tenma akan sedih begini .

Harusnya kupeluk saja Hakuryuu kalau tahu Tenma akan menangis di hadapanku .

Harusnya aku tidak menyerahkan diriku pada keadaan .

Dan yang ingin kukakatakan padanya tadi bukan " Begitu ya .."

Melainkan . . . .

" Gomen nee , Tenma "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**KEIZOKU SURU**

Yak ! ini full KyouTen saya yang pertama ! ^0^

Bagus gak ? bagus gak ?

Bai de wei , saya suka ngakak ngeliat dub name ato english name nya IE GO!

Sebagai contoh :

Yuuichi – Vladimir

#ngakak 2 menit

Shuu – Tezcat

#ngakak 30 menit

Hakuryuu – Bailong

#guling guling gak karuan

Doh , namanya udah bagus bagus , eh malah dibikin The russian , paraguay and chinese one . Ckckckck . Apalagi 'bailong' !

KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA #ditendang pake white hurricane

Ahem , uhuk ,huk ,

Review ?

Malconette Tara

The Lethal Revolver


	2. Happy Ending Dah !

I Can't . . . Because . . .

Chapter : 2

.

.

.

By : Malconette Tara

.

.

Genre :

Hurt/Comfort and Romance and Humor

.

.

Pairing :

KyouTen , HakuKyou

.

.

Warn for u :

Gaje , alur berantakan , plagiatan mungkin (kayaknya pernah mendengar cerita ini and I want to share it , ato itu perasaan Malco aja kali ya ? ) , OOC , awkward sekali , weird banget , bego sekali , absurd banget and any nonsense told . YAOI lah

.

.

Kalau sudah membaca warning , dan tak ingin melanjutkannya , silahkan kembali ke halaman sebelumnya , dimana anda menemukan lebih banyak tulisan yang lebih cakep ketimbang Malco

.

.

.

Masih mo ngebaca ? bandel amat

.

.

.

Wah , masih mo ngebaca yah ?

.

.

.

Malco tidak bertanggung jawab kalo ortumu bilang , " Si ' anu ' kok jadi begitu ? guling guling mulu . Kena sakit kuning kali ye ? "

Silakan baca ! ^0^

Tenma melangkah lunglai ke kelasnya , baru saja dari klinik . Rasanya ia ingin pulang saat itu juga . Tidak berani bertemu Tsurugi .

" Hhhhhh . . . Apa yang harus kulakukan ? " gumam Tenma lesu .

Tau tau dia sudah berada di depan pintu kelas . Oke Tenma . Mantapkan Hati kecilmu !

GREEK !

" _Shitsureisimasu , sensei_ . " katanya dengan suara serendah mungkin .

" _Suwatte kudasai_ , Matsukaze . "

Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada pemuda yang sempat menjadi GK itu . Kecuali . . . yah kita semua pasti tau . Si navy blue yang berusaha membuang pandangan .

Tenma duduk di bangkunya dengan pikiran melayang entah kemana .

Bagaimana ini ? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Tidak mungkin begini terus kan ? Haruskah ia meminta maaf pada Tsurugi ? Lalu , Hakuryuu bagaimana ? Kenapa Simsimi diciptakan ? #woi , ga nyambung

Ah , rasanya pengin nyanyi Karakuri Pierro aja , ato Karakuri Ageha

" MATSUKAZE TENMA ! "

GRAAK!

" IYA , SENSEI ! "

" APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN ? KENAPA BENGONG ? " . Tenma terdiam sejenak .

" Saya . . . mengalami kontroversi hati . . . statusiasi saya belum jelas . . . makmurisasi perasaan tak pernah tersampaikan . . . "

Semuanya diem .

" Matsukaze . . . "

" Ya sensei ? "

" Kembali ke klinik sekarang . . . . "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Skip time again . Morning

In Kontrakan Bu Aki Kino

" Tenma , tidak bawa payung ? kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan hujan . "

" Iie . Kami pulang setengah hari , kok . Hari ini juga tidak ekskul "

Aki menatap Tenma yang sedang memakai sepatu .

" Tenma lagi bertengkar dengan Tsurugi ya ? "

JEBRET ! Pas kena ulu hati Tenma .

" Aaa , tidak kok . " Ngibul ni yee . "Kenapa Aki nee bisa berpikir seperti itu ? "

" Akhir – akhir ini Tsurugi tidak menjemputmu . "

" Oh begitu ya . _Ittekimasu_ ! "

" _Itterashai_ ! "

Hari ini Tenma sudah bertekad untuk minta maaf pada Tsurugi , setelah berkutat dengan Simsimi ( ? ) . Minjem tablet Shindou .

Pertanyaannya : Simsimi merupakan aplikasi " Tanya sendiri , jawab sendiri " . Bagaimana caranya Tenma bisa dapat solusi ?

Setelah diselidiki , yang ngetik " chat balasan " disitu adalah kerjaannya Kirino . Yang Tenma gak tau , ' Simsimi plan ' sudah direncanakan sejak Tenma bertengkar dengan Tsurugi .

_**Flashback**_

_After School . . ._

Shindou ngajak Tenma dan Kirino ke rumahnya .

" Kamu mau berbaikan dengan Tsurugi ? " Tanya Shindou

" Mau . "

" Coba ini deh . " . Shindou menyerahkan tablet dengan aplikasi Simsimi yang sudah terbuka . Tenma biyung . Ada anak ayam kuning di sudut layar .

" Buat apa ? " Ga begitu yakin , anak ayam bisa ngasih jalker ( jalan keluar )

" Dengan ini masalahmu bisa terpecahkan ! "

Kirino yang tau betul kalau Tenma gaptek .

" Coba ketik ' menurut Simi , yang salah Tenma atau Tsurugi ? ' " kata Kirino . Tenma nurut

" Kata Simi , ' dua duanya salah ' "

" Ketik ' Siapa yang harus minta maap duluan ' "

" ' Tenma yang harus minta maap duluan . Tenma harus berlapang dada untuk minta maap . Tenma kan anaknya baik , rajin , soleh dan rajin menabung . Kalo dua duanya ga mau minta maap , gimana mau baikan . ' "

" Nah , Tenma sono gih buruan . Minta mangap sama Tsurugi " perintah Shindou .

Semangat Tenma buat minta mangap pun berlipat ganda .

_**Back to the present**_

' Yang mulai duluan kan aku . ' Begitulah dia berasumsi .

Dan setelah itu , kami akan berdamai lagi !

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In Class 1

" Baiklah , kalian harus mandiri . Jangan ribut dan kerjakan latihan kalian "

" Baaiiikk . . "

Sensei Kazemaru meninggalkan kelas dengan pala cenat cenut .

Detik detik kepergiannya , sangat dihargai oleh anak kelas 1 .

Karena seperti yang kita ketahui , apapun sekolahnya , apapun kelasnya , bagaimana pun muridnya . . . . Jika ditinggalkan oleh guru yang sedang rapat . . . .

MINUMNYA TEH BOTOL SOSRO #script hampir dikoyak

Eh , jangan koyak script sayaaa ! #siapin revolver

Maksud Malco tuh . . . . .

KELAS TETEUB AJA KAYAK KEBUN BINATANG RAGUNAN

Ributnya nauzubillah . Orang lain ga akan bisa membedakan mana Ragunan dengan kelas 1 .

Monyet yang mukul mukul meja kelas . . . - Saru

Kelinci yang online . . . - Fei

Koala tepe . . . - Alpha

Cheetah yang lari muter muter kelas tanpa sebab . . . - Hayato

Kepiting dan kucing yang tengah berkutat dengan es campur ( ? ) yang baru dibeli . . . - Hikaru dan Masaki

Pikachu yang keinjek injek . . . - Shinsuke

Domba yang tengah kalut luar biasa dan menunggu momen tepat untuk minta maap. . .- Tenma

Ular yang mendesis desis ga jelas . . . - Kurama

Kangguru yang ninju ninju tas olaharaga . . . -Tetsukado

Petugas kebun binatang yang curi – curi pandang ke arah Nak Domba . . . - Tsurugi

Ga ada bedanya kan ?

Kelinci mampir ke meja domba .

" Nanti ada rapat di ruang klub . Jangan pulang dulu . "

" Lho , bukannya - ? " Domba protes

" Tauk nih , Endou – kantoku bilangnya begitu , ada yang mau dibicarakan , yasud , nurut aja . #bloon juga mau nurut . Ada latihan juga . "

" Hah ? latihan ? "

" Iyak . Palingan squat jump 100 kali , lompat dada 150 kali , sit up 50 kali , shooting 100 kali . "

" Uh . . . Baiklah . . . "

Bukannya domba ga mau ikut latihan tapi , dengan mood begini , kakinya serasa dikasih jangkar . Beraaaatt .

Penjaga kebun binatang ( PKB ) tidur di atas meja . Eh ? tidur di atas meja ? nope , maksud saya , dia naruh kepalanya di lipatan tangannya . Di atas meja . Bukan tiduran di atas meja .

" Gi ? "

" Kenapa ? " Penjaga kebun binatang tetap dengan posisinya .

" Masih idup , kan ? " kata kucing teal .

" Masih . "

" Mo es campur , gak ? "

" Ogah . Paling udah diludahin sama kalian berdua . "

" Ih , higienis , kok . "

" Gak mao . "

" Walaupun kusuruh Tenma yang menyodorkannya ? "

" . . . "

" Ah , iya . Kalian berantem karena Hakuryuu kan ? "

PKB langsung menegakkan kepalanya .

" Darimana kau tahu ? " Kucing dan kepiting mulai nyanyi .

_Tsurai yo , setsunai yo , sabishii yo , kurushii yo , nakitai yo . _

_Arigatou iu mae ni gomen_

_O iwazu ni aaa . ._

_It 's excruciating ,it 's painful , it 's lonely , it 's hurts , I want to cry ._

_Saying ' sorry ' before ' thank you . I wasn't able to do ._

" AAARGGHH! URUSAIII ! "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Class finish ! Ragunan ditutup

Pada akhirnya Tenma masih tak punya keberanian untuk minta maaf . Dia hanya misah misuh sendiri di tempat duduknya , merutuki dirinya , kenapa keberanian yang selama ini dimilikinya pergi gitu aja .

" Gimana ? " kata Shindou yang mampir ke tempat Tenma .

" Be – belum , senpai . . . " . Shindou menarik nafas depresi . " Sampai kapan mau begini terus ? "

" Tidak tahu . " Tenma menghela .

" Simi akan mengutukmu Tenma ! "

" Hah ? ! Beneran ? ! "

" IYAK ! " kata Shindou berapi – api . " kamu akan dikutuk menjadi domba dakocan seumur hidup ! SEUMUR HIDUP ! MAO GAK JADI DOMBA WARNA ITEM ? ? ! "

" _IIE '_ ! ! "

" Cepetan cari Tsurugi ! ! "

" Dimana ? ! " Tenma panik kuadrat . Siapa juga yang mau jadi domba ? udah jadi domba, warna hitam pula !

" Cari dimana sajalah . Ke dekat gudang sono , deket ruang klub sepbol jaman IE ! Sekalian bawa nih bola ! dari kantoku , tarok di gudang ! "

" Hah ? " Tenma biyung . Kok jadi pesuruh ?

" Hah hoh hah hoh mulu ! Udah , buruan ! nanti gudangnya dikunci ! "

" Hai' ! "

Tenma ngibrit keluar kelas . Shindou ngikik kesetanan .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Wah , aku harus cepat . Nanti gudangnya di kunci pula . " Tenma menambah kecepatan pada langkahnya.

Saat Tenma sampai disana , untungnya masih ada orang .

" Syukurlah ! "

" Tsurugi itu orangnya dingin sekali ! "

Eh ? Tenma kenal suara itu . Dan dia cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik balok kayu .

" Padahal , aku bilang akan segera pindah . Tapi , dia tetap cuek padaku ! "

" Hei, Hakuryuu . Sebenarnya kamu tidak pindah , kan ? "

" Memang ! "

Eh ?

" Kau ini . . " kata anak berambut hitam dengan antena layu sambil mengoper bola pada Hakuryuu . " Bagaimana kalau sampai ketahuan ? "

" Bilang saja kepindahanku dibatalkan ! "

" Walau aku mengerti perasaanmu , apakah itu tidak keterlaluan ? " kata Shuu , melemparkan bola terakhir ke keranjang .

" Biar saja ! Dia itu sombong sekali ! populer sedikit saja soknya sudah selangit ! "

DUESH!BAM!

Hakuryuu dan Shuu kaget mendapati sebuah bola yang ditendang , menabrak dinding gudang hingga retak . Saat itu juga Hakuryuu menoleh dengan horor . Tenma telah berubah dari domba putih bersih kini menjadi domba dakocan ( baca : domba hitam ) . Rupanya Simi telah mengutuknya ! #mana ada anak ayam ngutuk orang ( ( A A ) )

" Kau . . . Aku salah menilaimu , Hakuryuu . . . "

" Ka – kau siapa ? "

" Tsurugi bukan cowok berhati dingin , tau! Dia menganggap semuanya serius ! hanya itu saja ! dan kau anggap pernyataan cintamu sebagai ' mainan ' ? ! Kau harus pergi denganku ! Lalu minta maaf pada Tsu – "

PLOK. Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Tenma pelan .

" Tsurugi ? Kau mendengar kami ? "

" Diam . . . "

Tsurugi mendekati Hakuryuu yang mundur selangkah .

" Ah . . . Eh . . . Ano . ."

" Sebaiknya . . . kau tidak mengulangi dan mengalami hal yang sama , kalau nanti sudah punya seseorang yang benar – benar kau sukai . "

" . . . " .

" Nah , ayo pergi , domba jelek . "

" Uuh ? " Tenma biyung .

" Hei , tunggu dulu ! "

Hakuryuu menarik kerah belakang Tenma dan Tsurugi secara bersamaan dan menarik – lebih tepatnya melempar sih – ke gudang .Lalu menguncinya . Di luar dugaan , Hakuryuu kuat juga .

" Apa yang kau lakukan , Hakuryuu ? ! " kata Shuu histeris . Hakuryuu tak peduli .

" ' Benar – benar ' katamu ? ! Aku memang suka padamu kok ! ! "

Sambil menggenggam kunci gudang dengan penuh amarah , Hakuryuu berkata ,

" JANGAN . . . MEMBODOHI ORANG YA ! KALIAN SUDAH PACARAN KAN ? ! AKU SERING MELIHAT KALIAN BERDUAAN !

SILAHKAN KALIAN BERMESRAAN DI DALAM SANA SEUMUR HIDUP ! "

"Tunggu , Hakuryuu ! ! ! "

Shuu menyusul Hakuryuu yang berlari eh kabur ding .

" Hakuryuu ! "

SIIING . . .

DAK!DAK!DAK!DAK!

" BUKA WOOOOI ! ! " jerit kedua pemain 8/10 tersebut .

" DISINI GELAAAP ! "

" Jendelanya ! "

Tsurugi memanjat tumpukan kardus untuk menggapai jendela . Namun , kakinya terpeleset .

BRUK !

" WAAA , Tsurugi ! kau masih hidup ? ! " kata Tenma panik .

" I . . Iya . . Sepertinya kakiku terkilir . . "

Untuk sejenak ada kesenyapan melanda dua pemuda itu .

" Kata Hakuryuu , dia benar benar menyukaimu . . " Tenma membuka percakapan .

" Aku tahu . "

" Pantas dia semarah itu . . "

" . . . Tenma . . . "

" Hn ? "

" _Gomen_ . . . " Tenma tersenyum kesal . Tsurugi tahu walau dalam gelap .

" Kenapa . . . Kenapa kau duluan yang bilang . "

" ? ? "

" Aku juga . . Terima kasih yang waktu itu . . Lalu . . . maaf , aku terlalu keras kepala . . "

GLUDUK GLUDUK

" Hahaha , kau lapar ya Tenma ? "

" Perutku tidak bunyi tuh "

Sesaat kemudian lampu blitz dari langit menampakkan dirinya dari jendela kecil gudang

" Ja – jangan bilang kalau . . . "

CTAARRR !

GYAAAAAAA !

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Mereka berdua lama sekali . . . " gumam Kirino .

Rapat sudah lama usai , tapi duo KyouTen itu masih belum kembali . Mestinya ada latihan tapi dibatalkan karena hujan .

" Harusnya mereka sudah kembali . . " kata Kariya , mengamati hujan deras dari jendela dalam ruang klub . " Itu kunci gudang kan ? untuk apa Hikaru ? ? "

" Oh ini ? Tadi . . "

_**Flashback**_

Hikaru sedang menyimpan buku di loker .

" Anu . . . Kageyama – kun ?"

Hikaru berbalik dan mendapati seorang anak menutupi mukanya dengan buku yang bagian depannya ditulisi kata kata " Untuk melindungi privasi " . Karena tertutup buku , Hikaru hanya melihat kalau anak itu punya rambut berwarna hitam dengan antenna layu yang beraksen merah putih .

" Ada yang bisa kubantu ? " tawar Hikaru .

" Ka – kalau Tsurugi dan Tenma belum kembali , coba periksa tempat ini ! " kata anak itu , menyerahkan sebuah kunci yang bergantungkan tulisan ' Kunci Gudang ' .

" Sudahlah , Shuu ! Biarkan saja mereka di dalam sana ! Itu hukuman dari surga buat mereka ! " kata anak yang satu lagi menarik temannya . Berambut putih .

" Jangan main - main ! kalau mereka mati gimana ? ? "

_**Back to story**_

" Begitulah . . . "

…

…

...

…

…

…

Ketiga anak itu memandang Hikaru , takjub #loh ?

" KENAPA BARU BILANG SEKARANG ? ! "

" Eh ? "

" Ayo cari mereka ! "

" Wuah , hujannya deras sekali ! sepertinya ada badai . "

Oke , pertanyaanya : kenapa mereka berempat begitu panik ?

Kota Inazuma sangat rawan akan petir . Makanya , nama kota itu Inazuma ( petir ) . Dan di dekat gudang itulah tempat dimana petir sering nangkring . Sudah banyak korban berjatuhan . Contohnya seekor kucing yang tak bersalah , yang mulanya menjadi idol di sekolah kini seperti spidol . Hitam karena disambar petir . Untung masih hidup . Kalo tuh kucing ditarok di kumpulan arang , kita bakalan susah ngebedainnya . Lalu gudangnya sendiri sempat disamber .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Ka – kamu takut ya , Tsurugi ? tanganmu gemetaran terus nih . "

" Ha . . . ha . . . ha . . . bicara apa kamu ? karena kamu gemetaran , aku jadi ikutan gemetaran kan ? "

Tsurugi & Tenma terus menguatkan genggaman tangan mereka . Oh My Goat , gimana kalau gudang ini kena petir ? Tsurugi yang ' dingin ' saja tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya .

BLAARRR!

" UWAAAAA ! ! " Tanpa sadar Tenma memeluk tubuh Tsurugi .

" Te – Tenma ? "

" Uuuhh . . . " Tenma memejamkan matanya erat erat .

" Tenanglah . . . " kata Tsurugi , mengelus kepala Tenma yang menguarkan aroma vanilla . Mencoba untuk menenangkan Tenma , padahal mental dirinya masih belum stabil .

" Syu – syukurlah kau ada disini , Tsurugi . A – Aku memang takut sekali sama petir . . . "

" . . . "

" Tapi kalau ada Tsurugi . . . rasanya , keberanianku jadi berlipat ganda . . . "

" Huh , bisa saja kau ngomong begitu , padahal kamu masih gemetaran kan ? "

" Hehehe , iya juga ya ."

Tangan kanan Tsurugi mengangkat dagu Tenma , sedangakan yang kiri memeluk tubuhnya .

" Tenma , buka matamu . . . " Tenma menurutinya . Iris sapphire itu kini beradu pandang dengan mata senja milik Tsurugi . Dan tanpa sadar , mereka berdua blushing sendiri . Karena tak sanggup saling memandang satu sama lain , Tsurugi ' membenamkan kepalanya di leher Tenma .

Membisikkan satu kalimat yang mampu meluruhkan semua otot uke .

" Aishiteru yo , Tenma . "

Tenma tertegun . Jadi , selama ini Tsurugi juga menyukai dirinya . Karena itu Tsurugi tidak mau menerima Hakuryuu .

" Aishiteru mo , Tsurugi . "

Tenma tersenyum dalam gelap dan Tsurugi senang dengan pernyataannya .

" Tenma . . . "

" Tsu - . . . Nnnnhh . . . "

Tsurugi mencium leher Tenma . Membuat kisssmark di jenjang lehernya . Tidak ingin melewati satu sentimeter pun terabaikan dari lidahnya . Manis , gumamnya .Tenma bahkan tidak melakukan perlawanan . Dia terlalu sibuk untuk mencengkram jersey yang dipakai Tsurugi .

Tsurugi beralih ke atas . Dan menemukan bibir ranum Tenma yang siap dilumat olehnya .

" Ini kisu no hajime mu kan ? Aku yang akan merebutnya . "

Kedua bibr itu pun saling menyatu . Tsurugi terus menekan bibir lembut Tenma . Perlahan , menjilati bibir atas dan bawah . Tak lupa dengan sudut dan perbatasannya .

" Tenma . . . "

" Nnh ? "

" Mulai sekarang jangan panggil Tsurugi lagi . Panggil Kyousuke . "

" Kyousuke ? "

" Ya . "

" Baiklah , Kyou – "

Kyousuke langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tenma . Menjelajahi langit langitnya . Meneliti serentetan giginya .

Tenma tentu saja terkejut , karena lidah Tsurugi yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam mulutnya . Tenma mendorong lidah Kyousuke . Namun , Kyousuke tak menyerah begitu saja . Dia memanfaatkan dorongan lidah Tenma sebagai tautan .

" Mmmhh . . . . Nnnhh . . . "

Bagus , Tenma . Perdengarkan lagi desahan yang tertahan itu , hanya untukku .

Lama kelamaan , Tenma kekurangan pasokan oksigen untuk memenuhi paru – parunya dan mulai memukul - mukul dada Kyousuke , namun sang seme tak menggubrisnya . Terlalu sibuk dengan french kiss nya .

Ketika pukulan Tenma tidak terasa lagi , Tsurugi melepaskan ciumannya . Benang saliva yang terurai diantara sudut bibir Tenma , dengan senang hati dijilatnya

Saat itu juga , Kyousuke sadar .

Tenma pingsan karena dia tak membiarkan oksigen mengalir dalam tubuh Tenma .

Kyousuke tidak berusaha untuk menyadarkan Tenma dari ' tidurnya ' . Kyousuke tahu , kini udara sudah memenuhi paru – paru Tenma . Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan . Kyousuke masih ingin mengagumi paras kekasih barunya , Matsukaze Tenma , yang sedang tertidur , di berkas cahaya yang telah menggantikan kilatan petir .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

CKREK !

" Kalian berdua masih hidup ? ! "

" Kalian tidak apa – apa kan ? ! "

Ketika pintu gudang terbuka , yang terlihat adalah bocah domba tertidur di pangkuan navy blue yang juga tidur dengan posisi duduk .

" Hoo, sudah berbaikan rupanya . "

" Iya , ya . "

" Kalau mereka berantem lagi , Kita geret saja ke gudang . "

" Benar . "

Tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali , Shindou dan Kariya menendang nendang kedua pemuda itu .

" Hei ! Bangun ! "

" Kami menjemput kalian ! "

" Nyaem , Eh ? hujannya sudah berhenti ? petirnya sudah tak ada lagi ? " kata Tsurugi & Tenma berbarengan .

Mereka langsung melompat keluar dan berteriak ,

" HOREEE ! ! KITA MASIH HIDUP ! ! "

Setelah koprol satu sama lain , mereka nyadar kalo hari sudah sore .

" Balik , yok " kata Kariya pada Hikaru . Dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan . Hikaru blushing .

" Ng ? Ada apa , Hikaru ? Biasanya kita pulang bersama kan ? Kenapa setiap hari , ketika diajak pulang , kau blushing ? "

" Ah . . . _Anone_ . . . tidak apa – apa ! jangan dipikirkan ! "

" Ya sudah . . " Kariya menggandeng tangan Hikaru .

Kenapa katamu ? ! jerit Hikaru dalam hati . Kau selalu menciumku saat kita berpisah ! Dan kau lakukan itu di depan Hiroto – sama ! !

" Nah , Nona Jeanne . . " kata Shindou . " Ayo , pulang . "

" Nona katamu ? ! "

" Ya . "

" Gaya rambut mixi max mu itu seperti para pesumo ! "

" Apa katamu ? ! "

Fight ke – 4565 antara Kirino dan Shindou berlangsung seru . Yah , sebentar lagi bakal baikan , kok . Kalau tidak , kita masukkan saja mereka ke gudang . Dengan gudang , semua beres ! #dicolok

Kedua pasangan itu berjalanrevisiberantem , menjauhi KyouTen

" Tenma , ayo pulang . " Tsurugi meringis sedikit ketika ia berjalan .

" Sekarang giliranku ! "

" Ken – WAAA ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? ! " . Tenma mengangkat Tsurugi dengan bridal style . Tapi , tak bertahan lama . Akhirnya ,mereka berdua jatuh bersama – sama .

" Beraat . Saat menggendongku , kau mudah sekali mengangkatku . Ukuran telapak tanganmu juga lebih besar dariku ! Lihat ! " Tenma mencocokkan ukuran tangannya denan Tsurugi . " Kenapa ? ! "

" Hm , kenapa ya ? " kata Tsurugi . Dia berdiri dan membersihkan jerseynya dari debu yang menempel . Lalu , mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tenma berdiri .

" Menurutku , . . . " lanjutnya sembari tersenyum , " Tangan dan tubuh ini ditakdirkan untuk melindungimu . Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara . " Muka Tenma langsung memerah .

" Fufufu , aku bisa melihat warna kepiting rebus di wajahmu , tuh . "

" Huh , _urusai_ ! "

Tenma menerima uluran tangan Tsurugi .

Memang hai ini sudah berakhir dengan senja kekuningan yang membungkus sang langit . Tapi , hari – hari Tenma bersama Kyousuke . . .

Baru saja dimulai saat itu . . .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**SIDE STORY**_

" Shuu . . . "

" _Nani_ ? "

" Menurutmu , aku salah ya ? "

" Salah ? "

" Salah kalau aku menyukai Tsurugi . "

" . . . entahlah . Lakukan saja apa yang menurtmu benar ."

" Tapi , saat aku melempar kedua orang itu , kau histeris sekali , kan ? "

" I – Iya . " Teringat insiden lempar – melempar .

" Berarti yang kuperbuat itu salah , kan ? "

" Duh , Hakuryuu ! kau ini seperti anak kecil saja ! "

Hakuryuu memandang langit .

" Hhh , Tsurugi memang tidak suka padaku , ya . "

" Mau bagaimana lagi , kan ? " kata Shuu lalu menyemangati Hakuryuu . " Masih banyak lagi selain Tsurugi ,Yuu . Masa ' kau langsung terpuruk seperti ini ? Seperti bukan dirimu saja ! "

" Masih banyak ? " Hakuryuu menoleh ke arah Shuu .

" Iya ! "

" Dan aku boleh memilihnya , kan ? "

" Tentu saja ! "

" Yang kupilih hanya satu , kok . " Hakuryuu memejamkan matanya . " Boleh kan , kalau orangnya adalah partnerku , berantena layu aksen merah putih , yang tak bosan mendengarkan ocehanku sedari tadi ? "

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**OMASHII , MINNA ^^**_

Aaaa , _owarinasai_ .

Malco ga nyangka , Malco bisa bikin fic romance berbumbu humor . Hhh , padahal newbie , tapi udah berani bikin yang beginian . Mana romance hancur pula . Gomennn ( -3- )

Hakuryuu sama Shindou terlalu OOC . Ga pa pa kan ? terkait dengan ' unleash your imagination ' yang artinya ' fic gw , semau gw ' #digeplak #klo semaunya bikin web sendiri gih . Dari semua chara , Hakuryuu lah yang paling gaje . Betul , gak ?

Saya juga menyelipkan _uta_ di sini . Apakah itu ? _Hatsune Miku ft Kasane Teto version – VOiCE_

Fic ini dibuat sambil berpundung pundungan .

Bentar lagi ulangan .

Okelah kalau ulangannya serba bahasa , Bahasa Indo , Inggris , Jepang . .

Tapi , yang namanya bahasa Fisika itu tak akan pernah ada . .

Hhh , jadi lemes kubik .

Loh , jadi curhat . Ga pa pa kan ? kertas buku diary udah habis #kismin amat , laptop bisa dibeli , buku diary kok susah .

Review , please !

Terima flame , kritik , saran dan kesan ! Apalagi Mercedes Benz ! #dilindes

Yang penting bisa buat mengoreksi diri sendiri ! jangan dipendam di hati !

Malconette Tara

The Lethal Revolver


End file.
